Story:Star Trek: The New Generation/Resurgence/Chapter One
At Earth spacedock the Enterprise is next to the dock along with the rest of the Home Fleet. Captain's log stardate 66549.3. The Enterprise has returned to Earth with news of the destruction of the New Providence colony nothing remains of the 900 inhabitants. In his office Captain Kadan, Admiral Kira, and Admiral Martin are talking about what happened to the colonists, when John leans back in his chair. That's the second time that planet has lost colonists the first time was the Borg now it's happening again and we don't know who did it this time Admiral Martin says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at him and Kadan. What did scans show says Typhuss as he looks at John. Kadan looks at them and brings it up on the screen. High contractions of theta radiation and the gravity according to Commander McCabe was a bit light like the planet was losing it's biosphere, we had just enough time to beam the away team back before we lost them completely Captain Kadan says as she looks at them. John looks at him. What are you getting at Typhuss? John asked as he looks at him. Typhuss explains Earth history. In 1996 Earth was attacked by aliens, the Harvesters, they called it the War of 1996 and then 20 years later the aliens attacked again and that war was called the War of 2016, what if these same aliens attacked and destroyed the colony says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. Maybe but what if it's the Terran Empire? John says as he looks at him. Typhuss agrees about that as well. Maybe, but what if its not says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Then we better prepare because if their as powerful as you say they are then we're going to need to force the Allied fleet John says as he looks at them. Typhuss agrees. All right and we are going to need fighters as well says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Agreed we better get started John says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. I will call Shran and see if the Imperial Guard can help us says Typhuss as he looks at John then leaves to head for his office. John goes to the com panel on his desk. Ops get me in touch with the Klingon High Council Admiral Martin says as he spoke into the com. Acknowledge Admiral the officer says over the com. He looks at Kadan. Kadan prep the Enterprise for a fight of it's life because from what me and Typhuss learned in Starfleet Academy about both wars we're going to be in the fight of our lives John says as he looks at Kadan. Kadan nods and leaves for the Enterprise. In his office Typhuss contacts Shran. Typhuss what can I do for you? Shran says on the screen. Typhuss looks at the screen. A Federation colony was destroyed, I need some Imperial Guard fleets says Typhuss as he looks at Shran on the screen. I'll personally lead it myself Shran out Shran says as the transmission ends. Then Typhuss contacts Kira. Typhuss what's wrong? Kira says on the monitor. He explains. A Federation colony was destroyed and we don't know who did it, I think it was a alien species called the Harvesters, they attacked Earth in 1996 and in 2016, I'm worried about you maybe you should be here with me, so you can be safe says Typhuss as he looks at Kira on the screen. Typhuss I'm fine here and besides that was over 374 years ago we've not heard from them in forever, and if they come here the Bajoran defense fleet will take care of them Kira says on the monitor. Then it gets dark as Kira looks out the window. Strange it's not even nighttime yet..........(static) Kira says as the transmission fizzes out. Typhuss starts to get worried as he walks into John's office. Bajor? John says as he looks at him. He looks at him. I was talking to Kira, she said strange it's not even nighttime yet then I lose contact with Bajor says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Computer what time does it get dark at Bajor? John asked the computer. 2100 hours the computer says in its female voice. Typhuss looks at him. Its not 2100 hours says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Ok I'm worried as well John says as he looks at Typhuss. They both head for the drydock section. We just constructed a new battlecruiser meet the USS Infinity she just came off the assembling line at the San Francisco shipyards, same as the original Enterprise John says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. What kind of weapons does she have says Typhuss as he looks at John. They walk on board the ship seeing the crew working on sub systems as they head to the bridge and see the crew at different stations. John leads him to the main table as it shows the weapons of the Inifnity as John explains her fighting ability. She has twin mounted phaser turrets both forward and aft torpedo launchers and my favorite the phaser cannon that is in testing for the next version of the Galaxy class ships, she has both Asgard and Federation design shields and 14 fighter bays and she's FTL capable John says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him surprised and in awe about this new ship. Wow, one hell of a ship says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Thanks and we're taking her out to check on Bajor I just hope we're not too late John says as he looks at the holo-table. Meanwhile at Bajor the Bajoran defense fleet is doing battle with an unknown invader.